Charmcaster's Heart
by Han dj
Summary: Gwen wasn't really worried about Darkstar taking control over the magical world. She wasn't really worried about him sucking the power off Charmcaster, but she was worried about him getting in and finding the grey haired Magical girl. Gwenx Charmcaster
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Ben10. Man of Action created it and I think Cartoon Network owns the right to it, this is a fan fiction though and is not for profit.

Summary: Gwen wasn't really worried about Darkstar taking control over the magical world. She wasn't really worried about him sucking the power off Charmcaster, but she was worried about him getting in and finding the grey haired Magical girl.

A/N: As usual, this is a shoujo-ai pairing, no like then don't read. I've seen Charmcaster with Gwen, when they were young at Ben 10, then again while watching Ben 10 Alien Force (when Gwen helped Charmcaster inside the magical world - ledgerdomain) and then two episodes in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien and in all these instances, I see a subtext somewhere! I like watching Ben 10 but the time it is aired never coincides with my timing at home so I never get to see it as much as I need to (don't even recall the episode titles I saw where Charmcaster is in), but the Gwen-Charmcaster angle…there's no way I'm going to leave it at that, LOL.

Rated T

**Charmcaster's Heart**

**Epilogue**

Kevin was frowning and Ben was trying hard to get away from his cousin and his best friend who unfortunately is his cousin's boyfriend or maybe he should say "was", because from the look of things, Gwen is ready to say "that's it, this relationship is soooo over!" any time now, and Kevin isn't even helping to pacify Gwen at all.

_Well, he won't get my shoulder when this really ends!_ Ben thought and then his brain went back to the problem at hand.

"So why was it my fault?" Kevin screamed at Gwen's face

"Because you moved it in your garage and now Darkstar got it! For the love of Christ!" Gwen spat back

"It was hidden in my garage! Whereas in your room it was just lying on your table!"

Gwen's face was red from anger, "On my table which is in my room protected by dozens of spells!"

"Stop it you guys…" Ben tried to halt the verbal spats that he was sure will lead to something more sinister later.

Gwen shifted her focus on Ben, "Then get this useless man to shut up!"

"I'M USELESS NOW?" Kevin screamed higher this time and his face was getting red too now, "Alright! I better leave…because as I see it, it was now officially my fault that _that_ guy took the book of spell away!" Kevin said sarcastically as he turned his back on the two Tennysons.

"Hey Kev, come on there's no need to leave…" Ben tried to put sense into Kevin

"I think it is better if he does, besides now I need to concentrate to find that gate and decode the spell to open it. And he won't stop yapping while here!" Gwen said turning her back on Ben and focusing on the work at hand."

"Oh come on you two! We won't be able to solve anything if we end up parting ways! Can't you two be in a truce until we figure this one out?" Ben said looking at the backs of her teammates.

Gwen's face darkened, "I need to concentrate, there is no way I'm letting Mike get a hold of Charmcaster…" the frown on Gwen's face says more than the red head's words.

"It's not as if Charmcaster will let someone like Mike get a hold of her, she's too strong in that world." Kevin said still frowning.

Gwen looked back angrily at her boyfriend's back, "And what do you know about Charmcaster's strength? It's not as if you really know her."

Ben 10 sighed and his eyes met that of Kevin's. Kevin motioned his head towards the garage's corner, one far from Gwen and Ben nodded, "Okay since you need to concentrate, Kevin and I will leave you be," he said putting a hand on Gwen's shoulder, "We'll be at the far corner so if something comes up, we will be ready." He whispered to his cousin who nodded her head in understanding.

"Thank you Ben."

The two guys leave the magician be and relaxed at the corner. Kevin sat on the ground while Ben rested his back on the wall, had one foot rest on the same wall and had his arms crossed on his chest. "I don't know why your cousin's reaction to this was like it's the end of the world! It's not as if Darkstar could really succeed in what he wanted to do!" Ben nodded to Kevin's assessment, "And why is she so affected when it comes to that Charmcaster?"

"Maybe because they were both magicians…"Ben tried to rationalize

"Darkstar is also a magician and she wanted to pound him on the ground everytime!" Ben looked at Kevin whose frown deepened.

"Oh come on Kevin, are you jealous of Charmcaster?"

Kevin looked up at Ben, "Shouldn't I be?"

"Shhh!" Ben sighed, "Look Gwen doesn't swing that way, so don't look much into it."

Kevin huffed, "It's not helping Ben, besides you're not the one in relation with Gwen."

"She's my cousin and we've been together since we were kids,"

"That's why you're a poor judge of Gwen's real feelings." Kevin took a deep breath and stood, "Well, it's not as if we are moving far ahead with this relationship anyway,"

Ben frowned, "What do you mean?"

Kevin shrugged his shoulders, "The future of this relationship will probably rely on the aftermath of this case Ben, once we pass through that magical door…"

"You mean that door?" Ben pointed to the door that suddenly appeared behind Gwen's concentrating figure.

"Yeah that door," Kevin nodded and the two guys ran towards Gwen.

**Chapter One**

"I realized that you've been calling me beautiful," Charmcaster asked the blonde haired magician. The white haired spell caster was trying hard to contain her tears.

"Yes, for you are beautiful…" Darkstar tried to extrapolate his answer

"Why don't you call me by my name…" Charmcaster's eyes were sad, defeated, "What is my name?"

"Wha…Ah…"

"TELL ME MY NAME!"

"Ahhh…" Darkstar's previous arrogant demeanor changed to a nervous one, "Ah…Heather?"

"AHHHHHH!" Charmcaster screamed,

"Helen…Rose…wait…"

"GET OUT OF MY WORLD!" and in one swing of her hand Darkstar was gone. Gwen was still up in Charmcaster's ruined chamber while Kevin and Ben were still on the ground looking up at the devastated white haired woman, their mouths agape. They keep on looking while the sorceress flew up and back to her chamber where Gwen was waiting by the window.

"You think we should get Gwen now?" Kevin asked Ben.

"Unless Charmcaster opens the door for us, I guess we have to wait and see." Ben reasoned.

"Let's go up then and…"

"Let's stay here Kevin,"

"But why?"

"Charmcaster needs to have a talk with someone who can understand her right now."

"I don't get it…"

Ben rolled his eyes, "Charmcaster and Gwen needs to talk, heart to heart."

"What?"

"Charmcaster needs that now, and between the three of us, I'm sure Gwen is the best candidate."

"But that's the problem, if we give Gwen the time to talk to Charmcaster, then won't she realized her real feelings more?" Kevin said angrily

Ben sighed, "Okay, stop being a jerk Kevin. One Gwen doesn't swing that way, and two, if let's say you are right and Gwen has feelings for Charmcaster, then even if they don't talk, she will still end up having the same feelings for her and you cannot stop her if she wants to or not!" Ben almost regretted his words when he saw the defeated look on his friend, "Let's just hope that the first one is right."

-0-

Charmcaster landed on her chamber through the window. Her eyes were now red from crying and still wet from tears. She walked passed Gwen who has one hand on her chest and one arm around her own waist, the red headed magician looking down on the ruined floor. "I can open the gate from here, you three could go back to your world." Charmcaster said in her most defeated voice.

"I'm not going anywhere…"

Charmcaster stopped walking and looked at the smaller woman, "I need to be alone."

There was no answer but Gwen didn't move as well.

"I can only take so much of this Gwendolyn, my patience doesn't run long so go now before I change my mind."

"I think you didn't hear me when I said that I am not going anywhere…until…until I get to talk with you."

Charmcaster continued on walking and reached her bed. She sat first, rest her staff on the wall and slowly lied down, "I don't want to talk," The white haired magician started chanting but was interrupted by Gwen's next word,

"Haven't you been alone long enough?"

Charmcaster quieted down and looked at the smaller woman, "So what do you plan to do about it?" she looked at Gwen who has her eyes on her, "Will you stay here and leave your boyfriend and cousin alone in your world so I won't be so alone anymore?"

No answer

"I thought so…" Charmcaster waved her hand at Gwen, "Leave me now,"

"Come with us,"

Silence

"You are one persistent woman aren't you?" Charmcaster said without looking at the smaller one.

"Leave this world, you do not belong here. We both know that your father wants something else for you."

"Who are you to tell me what my father wants?" This time Charmcaster looked at the red headed woman with anger in her eyes, "And why would you want me to come with you? Aren't you afraid that I will kill you again? I did before…I can do it again."

"I know but…you won't."

"You're that sure about yourself?"

"Not myself, but I am sure about you." Gwen sighed, "We all got reasons why we do what we do and I understand yours."

"You don't know what you're talking about Gwendolyn,"

"I do…Hope."

Charmcaster's eyes went wide and she stood up, "You don't have any right to call me by my name. Get out now." The white haired spell caster chanted.

"I will be back and you cannot stop me," Gwen said before she faded out of Charmcaster's sight. The taller woman cried harder and her eyes suddenly found the discarded mask of Darkstar. She raised one hand and shot the mask with high powered mana causing it to explode.

-0-

When Gwen opened her eyes, she was with Kevin and Ben outside of the magical door. Darkstar without his mask once again looks old and grey and was banging at the door shouting names after names but none of it was Charmcaster's.

Kevin smirked as he walked towards the weak man, his power all drained up, Darkstar had no other recourse but to surrender.

-0-

Gwen, Ben and Kevin went back to where the magical door was the next day.

"I can still feel the magical force of the gate, I can still make it appear." Gwen said, her book of spell ready.

"Why go back? Isn't it obvious she doesn't want to have that heart to heart talk Ben was talking about?" Kevin said irritated.

Gwen frowned and looked at her boyfriend, "If you don't want to come then stay." She said and once again focused her attention on her book.

Kevin sighed, "Look Gwen I think this is the right time WE talk HEART TO HEART,"

Ben's eyes widened, "Oh come on Kevin, don't do this, this isn't really the right time!"

"And when Ben?" Kevin raised his voice. Gwen closed her book and looked at Kevin.

"So talk," Gwen urged Kevin.

"I think you are obsessing over Charmcaster Gwen and I don't like it." Kevin said.

"If my helping Charmcaster isn't to your liking, then don't help me but you cannot force me to do or not do something. You're not my parents."

"But I am your boyfriend!"

"And that made you what? The ruler of my life?"

"Quit it you two!" Ben urged and pulled Kevin, "Come on Kev…"

"Okay Gwen, I will say this once, if you dare open that book to summon that gate again, I'm sorry but you are on your own, and forget that you have a boyfriend to return to."

Gwen was quiet, she looked down." So if I help Charmcaster, you are breaking up with me?"

"If that's how it should end then yes."

"Oh man, you just did it!" Ben shouted and turned his back at his friends, "I'm not going to be in the middle if this blows up!"

Gwen just nodded her head and turned her back on Kevin. She sat crossed legged on the floor and opened her book.

Kevin closed his eyes, he then angrily turned and walked away.

-0-

The gate appeared as Gwen expected and using the symbol she last use to enter, the one they saw from Darkstar's palm, she implore the gate to open but to her surprise, the door didn't.

-End Chapter 1-

Well I need to at least solve the male problem first. I'm glad the show itself took care of Charmcaster's end.


	2. Chapter 2

Last chapter was supposed to be PROLOGUE not EPILOGUE. I am too lazy to return to the story to correct it. Besides, (sigh) my back up copies of all my stories were casualties when my computer broke down, they weren't recovered so I relied on the sites where I posted my ongoing ones. (Thanks to DA and my yahoo group I was able to get the old ones that I took down from the sites, lol).

Anywho, for disclaimers, see Prologue.

Warning: I do not know classic latin (or modern), so italicized scripts means it is supposed to be in that language, so for those who actually knew classic latin, pretend it is in that format. (I don't want to be a mediocre, putting in latin text of English phrases, taken from google, I know the translations are almost always direct that it loses its meaning!)

**CHARMCASTER'S HEART**

**Chapter One**

[5 years later]

Philosophy classes were supposed to be boring. But for Gwen, who decided on taking Bachelor of Arts, major in Philosophy, the class was the most interesting thing that happened to her day. The bell rang, and while every student hurried to go out of the room, the red headed woman decided to stay for a bit.

She looked down at the opened book on her desk, PLATO and sighed. She had all the important texts colored, all she had to do was go over it when she comes home. So with another sigh, she closed her book and put it inside her bag. A gray booklet caught her attention, so she took it out.

Scripts in classic Latin could be seen, phrases only magicians, sorceress, witches, warlocks could understand, (And those taking Classic Lit, she had convinced herself that those were closeted witches, magicians, sorceress… so on and so forth,). She looked at the scripts and heaved another sigh. In the last five years, Gwen had been jumping from one library to another, searching the library's archive, asking favors from people she had helped, saved before.

And she haven't found the right phrase yet to open the gate to ledgerdomain.

Her rumination was interrupted by a hard knock on the classroom's open door. When she looked up from the book, Kevin, Ben and Kevin's new beau, Elena were all standing outside it.

"Are you busy? Or are you busy?" Kevin started and walked inside, dragging a frowning Elena who had a green stain on her white shirt. Following the two was Ben who had the biggest grin on his face.

"Let me guess, Ben got the alien again, Kevin lost a bet and you…," she grinned at the frowning brunette, "You're the one who got the brunt of it all?"

"Why is it always me?" Elena whined,

"If you don't want it to be you, I already told you, leave that two alone." Gwen said smiling, looked down at the book, closed it and returned it in her bag. "So what brought you here?"

Ben smiled and scratched his head, "Well I am here for Juliet, Kevin here though needs to talk to you." He said.

The red head looked at Kevin's grinning face, "You gate crashed in a university?"

"Gate crash? This is UNI, anyone can come in." he said shrugging his shoulder,

"Not in this building,"

Kevin rolled his eyes, "Okay, fake I.D.!" he raised his hands up in the air in surrender, "I'm not here to fight, I got some news that I thought might benefit you."

Silence

"So?"

Kevin shook his head before rolling his eyes once again, "Why are you always so serious?"

"I take life seriously Kevin, that's why." She narrowed her eye on the plumber, "So?"

The tall plumber looked at his girlfriend who nodded her head before facing the red head, "News got out that ledgerdomain is once again in chaos, from a reliable source, it seems it's deteriorating, and will collapse."

"Wha…,"

"No power could stop the downfall; that part of the universe will cease to exist soon."

Gwen closed her eyes, "What about the inhabitants?"

Ben interrupted, "There's no other inhabitants Gwen, I think the lack of living creatures there is the reason why it's collapsing."

"Charmcaster…,"

"Can you open the gate?" Kevin asked and watched as the panicked red headed woman shook her head no, "If there's no way to go in, then there's no way to get out. Only Charmcaster can open that gate, remember?"

"But…,"

"But what?"

"I got to try!"

Kevin hit the air with his fist, "Damn it Gwen! You've been trying for the last five years! Charmcaster doesn't want to be saved!"

"I still want to try!" Gwen said before taking her bag and running out of the room.

The three people were left stunned, "We did the right thing by telling her yeah?" Elena asked.

"We did." Ben said, "It just sucks she has to hear the news from us."

"Well we can't do anything about it since she already quit hunting." The dark haired man said tsking.

"Well, hunting isn't as fun as when she was with us." Ben said a bit sadly.

"Hey!" Elena called out irate.

"I was just saying…," Ben smiled, "You don't have the power Gwen has, it didn't mean though that you're not effective."

"Whatever," the dark haired woman huffed and turned to leave. "I don't see any reason for us to stay noh?"

"Come on," Kevin said dragging his girlfriend once again.

XXX

[20:00 Hrs, two days later]

"Arghhh! There's got to be something I can use somewhere!" Gwen growled as she looks for a book at the archive of magic, in a secret library, in a hidden province in Hungary. Gwen's search though was interrupted by the sound of one of the windows breaking, telling her that there was a forceful entry.

With her power, she flew and hid in a shadow at the top of one wall. Her green orbs were surprised to see a half naked man, with tattoos on his body. "Hexlord…" she whispered to no one.

"Come on out Gwen, I know you are here. I can smell you from where I stand." He said in a voice unlike before, unlike the last time she saw him. He sound stressed, hopeless.

The old magician smiled when the red headed woman flew out of the shadow and slowly descend towards the ground, opposite the man. "What brings you here?"

"Shouldn't I ask the same thing?"

Gwen frowned, "You asked me to come out, so I'm guessing, you're not here to chat. If you want to fight…,"

"On the contrary Tennesson," he said throwing his magic baton on the ground, "I'm actually here to chat."

One brow rose, "Speak,"

The old magician sighed, "I am actually in need of your help."

Silence

"You… need my….help?" green eyes watched the magician nod his head, "Is the apocalypse coming?"

"To ledgerdomain, yes." He looked around and found a table at the corner of the room, "Can we go there, we might be chatting for a long time tonight." The college junior nodded her head and walked after Hex who went directly on one side of the table and sat on a chair. "Please sit, I'm neither here to fight nor trick you."

Gwen sat, "I heard about it,"

"The energy circulating in Ledgerdomain had diminished greatly, it cannot sustain its existence."

"And Ho… Charmcaster?"

"…Is stuck inside." He sighed, "She had honed a lot of energy in her solitary stay in there, but I'm afraid she had lost the will to fight and would gladly lose her life than leave the damned world."

"Why come to me?"

He smiled, "I know you've been trying to get in the world for the last five years, and up to now, you are unsuccessful." He eyed the red head nodding. "I could help you get in." he said

Gwen's eyes widened, "Wait, if you could get in, why don't you help Ho – Charmcaster?"

"She had banished me and blocked me from the world."

Silence

"I am not that powerful to stop her!"

"Who said anything about stopping her? She needs to get out of there, she needs a reason to-"

"Reason?"

"Well, if there's no reason at least there must be someone as stubborn as her to pull her out of Ledgerdomain before it explodes." He sighed, "As soon as possible."

The red headed woman remained silent in contemplation. "Okay, I'll do it!"

Hexlord smiled, "This doesn't mean we will stop being enemies, we'll just have a truce for now."

Gwen smiled, "I'm not into hunting anymore, whatever is your score with Ben, then you settle it with him."

Hexlord frowned, "I don't have any grudge to match with Ben, my opponent will always be you."

Gwen just looked at him, "Truce then."

"Truce."

Hexlord let a large black book appear out of nowhere. "This is the Ledgerdomain's book of spells. The combination to the gate that connects this world to it is also here. It may change, but it will never deviate from this book."

"So all I have to do is find the right combination?" The older magician nodded his head then pushed the big book to Gwen. The red headed woman opened the book and her eyes widened. "This would take…,"

"I didn't say it would be easy."

Gwen closed her eyes, 'I could do it!' she thought. "Okay," she stood up, "If I'm going to do this, I have to start now."

Hexlord frowned, "And Ben 10? I am not in truce with him."

"I don't work with him or Kevin anymore. I work alone now."

"You shouldn't be so open about it, a lot would be pleased, and a lot wanted to you dead."

Gwen smiled, "Charmcaster isn't the only one who had grown." She said before taking the big book, turned and disappear in the room's shadow.

"Clever woman," Hexlord said before he summon his power and flew off the room using the broken window.

XXX

Gwen sighed, she had been combining symbols in the book to open the gate for 24 hours. She had eaten a little and haven't sleep yet. She knew that this would probably take here more time, but she doesn't have that much time. Ledgerdomain is going to explode soon and along with it is Hope.

"Why can't she just get back to hating earth so she could just open this damn gate and come here to try and kill us all!" she said in frustration. "ARRRGHH!"

She concentrated, relax her muscle and let the power flow in here, "This is my last attempt for today, I need to rest!" she said. Once her mind was clear, she started calling out symbols, in different order from before.

"_Spring," _A circle with a V shape on its top appeared, the end of the V shape were curved outside making it look like a wilting stem. _"Sunrise," _A horizontal line with semi-circle above it, and an arrow pointing upward above the prone semi-circle appeared. _"Order," _Three squares of different sizes atop each other, _"War," _Diamond with an X over it glittered on the stone, _"Home," _A triangle with a small square inside it lightens up. The last symbol where Gwen's eyes focused stopped her from saying it. She looked for other symbols but her eyes stray on it over and over. Taking a deep breath she decided to say it, _"Death,"_ A large X mark with a diamond on top of it appeared.

Gwen focused her attention on the stone arc of the gate, the symbols glowing brightly. She's expecting it, it had been doing that for the last 24 hours but it doesn't open the gate. Sighing in defeat she stood up and picked up the black book of spells. "I better try tomorrow," she said and turned around.

Her fleeing was stopped by the sound of the gate opening.

-End Chapter One-

This story focuses on Gwen and Charmcaster. I don't care about Kevin's new lovelife or Ben's. They will be mentioned here and there, but there will be more chapters where they are not in it. Anyone who doesn't approve of that, then don't read. I warned you.

I wanted to write Gwen saying "Miskah, Mossekah, Mickey Mouse!" to open the gate, but well, I don't think Gwen is ready for the comedy part yet. There will be, this isn't angst after all.

The symbols I took from pinterest pin / 78461218480831139 /


End file.
